Terzul
|Klasse = |Vorname = Terzul |Zugehörigkeit = Horde |Gilde = Kalimdor Holding Corp OOC |Größe = ca. 191cm |Alter = ca 62 |Haarfarbe = Grau }} =Aussehen= Man sieht ihm an das er bereits ein älterer Orc ist. Sein Haupthaar ist bereits ergraut ebenso wie sein langer Bart. Geht leicht gebeugt und recht langsam Seine Roben scheinen mindestens genauso alt zu sein wie er. Charakter Tritt seit dem Ende des Draenor Feldzuges als Diplomat auf (OOC Keine besondere Macht oder großer Einfluss!) Terzul ist äußerst verschlagen, seine wahre Stärke zeigt er nahezu nie, auch hält er seine wahre Profession geheim Was die Beweggründe für Terzuls verhalten sind oder wie seine Pläne überhaupt aussehen, vermag niemand zu sagen. Geschichte =Von der Kindheit bis zur Verderbnis= Terzul war schon von klein auf ein Eigenbrötler. Seine Kindheit in Nagrand war geprägt von Strenge und Disziplin. Ihm wurden die Begriffe Loyalität, Ehre und Stärke von seinem Vater eingeprügelt. Er hasste ihn dafür, doch wurde Terzul langsam größer, stärker und begann sich als bald gegen seinen Vater zur wehr zu setzen, anfangs natürlich ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg doch es dauerte nicht lang da schlug Terzul seinen Vater nieder, an diesem Tag lächelte sein Vater ihn das erste mal an. Er beglückwünschte ihn, trank mit ihm und unterrichtete ihn von da an täglich in der Kriegskunst. Als junger Erwachsener hörte Terzul Gerüchte von Chaosmagie und unglaublicher Stärke. Natürlich ging er diesen Gerüchten, begierig auf Stärke und Macht nach und traf auf Gul'Dan. Terzul sowie viele andere auch, wurde von da an im geheimen im Umgang mit der Chaosmagie unterrichtet. Terzul war ein wissbegieriger Schüler und schaffte es das gelernte schnell umzusetzen. Er säte den Anweisungen seiner Meister folgend Zwietracht in den eigenen Reihen und schürte den Hass auf alles was anders war. Schließlich wurde Terzul, neben vielen anderen, durch das trinken von Dämonenblut vollends verderbt. Was dann geschah ist für Terzul bis heute mit einem roten Schleier verdeckt. Nur sehr dumpf sind die Erinnerungen an die Morde die er beging und die Qualen die er verursachte. =Azeroth nach dem zweitem Krieg= Terzul war zu der Zeit der Internierung durch die Menschen, bereits ein älterer Orc und ebenfalls in einem der Lager eingepfercht. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was geschehen war, nur sehr langsam kehrten Erinnerungen an die Macht die er einst hatte zurück und Terzul begann wieder, natürlich vollkommen verborgen vor den Anderen, zu versuchen die Chaosmagie anzurufen und zu nutzen. Natürlich blieben die Erfolge, vor allem während der Internierung aus aber das schreckte ihn nicht ab. Als die Befreiung der Orcs durch Orgrim Schicksalshammer und Thrall begann, beteiligte sich jeder Orc der befreit wurde und dazu in der Lage war an den Kämpfen. Terzul wusste das er nicht wieder versuchen durfte seine Magie zu nutzen und so setzte er das ein was er einst von seinem Vater gelernt hatte und kämpfte mit einer großen groben Axt die als bald sein Markenzeichen wurde. Was er schnell wieder erlernte war Furcht in die Herzen der Schwachen zu säen und so tat er dies, immer darauf bedacht das es nicht auffiel in den Kämpfen gegen die Menschen. So gelang es Terzul, ob seiner Zahlreichen siege recht schnell in den reihen der neuen Horde aufzusteigen. Er half sehr Tatkräftig bei der Errichtung der Hauptstadt Orgrimmar mit. Was die neuen Verbündeten betraf die sich der Horde anschlossen so war Terzul darüber sehr froh. Mehr Verbündete bedeutete mehr Macht und das wiederum war nach wie vor Terzuls Antrieb. Der Durst nach Macht und Stärke. Terzuls wurde sehr schnell zu einem geachteten Krieger und zum Sturmreiter in der Armee ernannt. Sein Verständnis von Taktik und Strategie suchte seines gleichen, ebenso wusste er wie er sich unentbehrlich machen konnte. Seinen hang zur Chaosmagie indes gab er nicht auf, im Geheimen arbeitete er unentwegt daran wieder zur alten stärke zu gelangen. =World of Wacraft= Nach dem Ende der Schlacht gegen die Brennende Legion welche mit dem Sieg der vereinten Kräfte der Horde und Allianz endete wurde den Machthabern der Fraktionen klar das die Chaosmagie studiert werden musste um sich besser davor schützen zu können. Terzul äußerte sich nicht dazu, er betrieb seine Magie weiterhin im verborgenen. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer mächtiger und übertraf als bald sogar seine frühere stärke bei weitem. Je mächtiger er wurde desto vorsichtiger wurde er im Umgang mit dieser Macht, jedoch setzte er sie, wohl dosiert weiterhin in kämpfen gegen seine Feinde ein. Er war dann eine Zeit in der Orgrimmarlegion in Silithus vertreten, um von dort wieder nach Orgrimmar zurück zukehren um in die höhere Administration der Horde aufzusteigen. Es gab Zeiten da wanderte fast jeder Schriftverkehr zuerst über durch seine Hände und erst dann an die zuständige Stelle. Für alle sah und sieht nach außen so aus als würde Terzul absolut unumstößlich loyal zur Horde stehen, doch niemand ahnt das er nur sich selbst gegenüber loyal ist und alle andere einfach nur Mittel zum Zweck sind. =Der Brennende Kreuzzug= Während der Scherbenwelt Offensive wurde Terzul direkt an der Front eingesetzt. Seiner Eingebung folgend war er dort besonders darauf bedacht das die Soldaten eher weniger mit der Allianz sondern eher gegen Dämonen kämpften. Er vertrat damals, zumindest nach außen die Meinung das es besser wäre, sich die Kräfte nicht gegenseitig zu rauben sondern zu warten bis der Gemeinsame Feind besiegt ist, bevor sich Horde und Allianz wieder gegenübertreten. Ein wichtiges anliegen von Terzul war die Bekämpfung und die mögliche Vernichtung der in auf der Scherbenwelt lebenden Orcs. Terzul und der Orc Bromak Während des Kampfes im Schattenmontal wurde Terzul auf einen Orc aufmerksam, welcher wohl sogar etwas älter war als er. Dieser Orc kämpfte scheinbar Zufällig immer in Terzuls Nähe und dies tat er mit einer solchen Kraft das Terzul nicht anders konnte als ihm Respekt zu zollen. Nach der Schlacht, als die Gefallenen zusammengetragen und die Verwundeten versorgt waren machte sich Terzul auf die Suche nach diesem Orc. Er fand ihn schließlich in einer dunklen Ecke außerhalb des Lagers. Als der Orc sah, ging er mit einem leichten lächeln auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand auf Terzuls Schulter und sagte „Mein Name ist Bromak und ich bin froh das ich Dich endlich gefunden habe, Terzul. Wir müssen uns ungestört unterhalten.“ Terzul nickte, beeindruckt von dem was er während des Kampfes von Bromak gesehen hatte und verwirrt von dem was er gerade gehört hatte. Terzul und Bromak gingen einige hundert Meter weit weg in ruhigere Ecke, dort setzten Sie sich und schauten sich eine lange Zeit schweigend an. Bromak ergriff schließlich das Wort „Ich kämpfte zur Zeit der Internierung, wie Ihr und viele Andere auch, an der Seite von Thrall“ Bromak machte eine Pause „Ich war, ebenso wie ihr, vor unserer Niederlage und Internierung mit der Chaosmagie im Bunde. Während der Finalen Schlacht in Durnholde merkte ich das erste mal das ihr wieder mit dieser Magie im Bunde seid und sie mit große Schläue einsetztet.“ Bromak ließ seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit schweifen in die das Schattenmondtal getaucht war und setzte schließlich seine Rede fort: „Bis dahin dachte ich, ich wäre der einzige der diese Macht noch nutzen würde, jedoch wollte ich noch nicht an euch herantreten. Ich wollte sehen wie ihr euch entwickelt, wie weit ihr es schaffen könnt und ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt von euch Terzul. Ihr müsst so weitermachen wie bisher, die anstehenden Ereignisse bedürfen eines Orcs wie euch in den oberen Reihen der Administration. Bedenkt immer, ihr seid nicht der einzige der diesem Weg folgt.“ Nachdem er geendet hatte, stand Bromak auf und ging einfach weg. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit und Terzul blieb zurück und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Als die Scherbenwelt Offensive abgeschlossen war, kehrte Terzul nach Orgrimmar zurück. Verluste an Orcs und Material wurden ausgeglichen, es wurde Trainiert, gefeiert, gerauft und Lieder über Heldentaten gesungen. =Zorn des Lichkönigs= Als der Feldzug in Nordend begann, war Terzul trotz oder gerade wegen seines alters stets an vorderster Front. Er war beeindruckt von den Drachenaspekten und wusste was es für eine große Ehre war mit den Aspekten reden zu dürfen. Er kämpfte in Nordend derart rücksichtslos gegen die sich ihm in den Weg stellenden Horden von Untoten das sein Name selbst in den Reihen der Allianz für Angst sorgte. =Kataklysmus= Als der Kataklysmus begann und der Konflikt mit der Allianz auf eine höhere Stufe geriet, war es Terzul mit der Säuberung des Hyal beauftragt. Der Auftrag beinhaltete nicht nur die Bekämpfung der Schergen von Todesschwinge sondern ebenso die „Säuberung des Gebietes von der Allianzplage“ Terzul tat alles dafür diesen Auftrag so gut er konnte auszuführen, auch wenn er den Vorrang im Kampf gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Elemente sah, ging er mit großer Freude auch gegen die Allianz vor. Immer mehr nutzte er die Chaosmagie um zu siegen. Sein direktes Umfeld war entweder ebenso korrumpiert wie er oder sie sahen einfach nur den Erfolg. Terzul war, was den neuen Häuptlings Höllschrei betraf, zwiegespalten. Auf der einen Seite mochte Terzul das Garrosh gegen die Feinde der Horde vorging, auf der anderen Seite kam er nicht umhin zu sehen das Garrosh nicht nur gegen die einstigen verbündeten der Horde vorging sondern eben auch gegen die inzwischen öfter auftauchenden Hexenmeister die im Dienst der Horde standen, jedoch war Terzul schlau genug, die Skepsis für sich zu behalte und seine Magie weiterhin größtenteils vor Anderen zu verbergen =Nebel von Pandaria= Zu Beginn der Offensive in Pandaria war Terzul bereits weiter aufgestiegen. Er gehörte zu den ersten Orcs die einen Fuß auf den neuen Kontinent gesetzt haben und erkundete mit einer kleinen Truppe den Jadewald. Terzul schloss schnell Freundschaft mit den dort lebenden Pandaren und hörte sich ihre Geschichten und Legenden an. Ihm wurde die Ehre zu teil mit dem Orden der Wolkenschlange trainieren zu dürfen und unterstützte den Goldenen Lotus bei ihrem Unterfangen die Mogu letztlich vollkommen zu vertreiben. Terzul wurde aus den Erzählungen der Pandaren schnell klar, dass auf Pandaria eine neue Art des Kämpfens erforderlich war. Eine Emotions- und vor allem anderen Wutlose Art. Terzul war klar das dies besonders für die Orcs und Menschen eine große Herausforderung sein würde, jedoch setzte er alles daran seinen Truppen dies klar zu machen. Er nutzte, natürlich im Geheimen, die Chaosmagie wann immer er es für nötig hielt. Jedoch wollte er nicht all zu viel mit den Chas zu tun haben und beschränkte sich deshalb was diese Nutzung betraf. Er begann allerdings wieder damit, sehr vorsichtig zwietracht zu säen und nutzte die daraus resultierenden Kämpfe und Geplänkel stets zu seinem Vorteil. Die Anweisungen die vom Heerführer kamen waren ob des Kampfes jedoch derart eindeutig das es keinen Zweifel daran gab, das es eine Katastrophe geben musste. Es schürte den Hass auf die Allianz und die Pandaren die es vorzogen sich mit der Allianz zu verbünden. Die Auslöschung von Theramore war in Terzuls Augen ein guter und wichtiger Schritt, der viel zu lange aufgeschoben wurde. Aber auf diesem Kontinent war es notwendig anders zu Kämpfen um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern... Diese trat jedoch in schrecklicher Form durch Höllschreis eingreifen auf und einte dadurch die einstiegen Gegener Horde und Allianz aufs neue. Terzul wurde auf diese Art gezwungen sich an der Rebellion gegen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei zu beteiligen, zumal zu dem Zeitpunkt gegen Garrosh Höllschrei ohnehin Offen rebelliert wurde. =Nach Pandaria Ära= Terzul war nun schon in einem sehr hohen alter und sein Gang wurde gebeugter, jedoch war er noch immer stark und seine Macht wuchs mit jedem Tag den er auf dieser Welt zubrachte. Nach Abschluss der Kampfhandlungen in Pandaria und auf Grund der unsicheren Lage um den Status des Häuptlings, war Terzul bis zum Sturz von Garrosh zumeist am Klingenhügel anzutreffen, wo er sich einer Truppe anschloss welche von Vol'jin und Baine Bluthuf angeführt, die Absetzung von Garrosh Höllschrei zum Ziel hatte. Er nahm dann seinen Posten in Orgrimmar wieder ein und half mit beim Wiederaufbau der durch die Kämpfe gegen Garrosh Höllschrei teilweise zerstörten Stadt Orgrimmar. =Kriegsherren von Draenor= Es dauerte nicht lang und eine neue Bedrohung zeichnete sich ab. Tausende von braunen Orcs strömten wie einst durch das Portal. Sie waren gut ausgebildet und ihre Ausrüstung suchte ihres gleichen. Terzul zog es in Richtung des Portals, er musste auf die andere Seite und sehen was geschah. Er gab seinen Posten in Orgrimmar auf um sich einem Versorgungstrupp anzuschließen der auf dem weg zum Portal war. Sobald der Trupp durch das Portal ging kämpfte dieser gegen maßen von braunen Orcs. Er wurde im dichten Dschungel eine Zeitlang von der Truppe getrennt und da er allein kämpfte, ließ er seiner Macht freien lauf. Er quälte und zerschmetterte etliche dieser braunen Orcs bevor er sich wieder zurücknahm und wieder mit der Truppe zusammentraf. Er hielt sich im verborgenen und als es die Horde schaffte eine Garnison im Schattenmondtal zu errichten, arbeitete Terzul verbissen daran den Kampf in den Tanandschungel zu tragen... Auch diese Kämpfe, so schwer sie auch waren, gingen Siegreich vorüber. Terzul zog sich immer mal wieder zurück um wie er sagte zu „meditieren“ um „seine Stärke zu bewahren“. =Aktuell= Auch wenn er die Stellung die er einst in Orgrimmar hatte nun nicht mehr hat, so ist er nach außen zwar ein alter aber noch immer geachteter Orc. Was die wahren Beweggründe für Terzuls verhalten sind oder wie seine Pläne überhaupt aussehen, vermag niemand zu sagen. Unter dem neuen Kriegshäuptling wurde die Diplomatie wieder mehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt. So hatte Terzul zwar für seine Reise nach Dreanor seinen einstiegen Posten aufgegeben aber nach seiner Rückkehr wurde ihn einer der Posten als Diplomat Angeboten, natürlich nahm Terzul dieses Angebot sofort an, bedeutete diese Stelle doch erneut einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse und zugleich viele Informationen über die Vorgänge in der Welt. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Orcs (Spieler) Kategorie:Hexenmeister (Spieler)